


THE SKY AND THE EARTH

by catalan5truek



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalan5truek/pseuds/catalan5truek
Summary: Once upon a time a girl from the earth and a girl from the sky. A storie about how the Earth met the sky. Kind of AU.





	THE SKY AND THE EARTH

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a competition at my school and I thought I could post it here. It's not one of my best but I hope you like it anyways.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: catalanteenager.

Once upon a time there was a girl from the sky, with hair as yellow as the gold, and eyes as blue as the sea. She had lived her whole life in the infinite universe never knowing anything but the big space station, the strong meteorites, and the bright stars. She had always dreamt with the Earth. She would lie at her bed, and look from the windows to the magnificent planet floating under her. She would spend uncountable hours drawing the blue planet, hearing and reading endless stories about living on Earth. She would dream about going to Earth, living on the planet.

Her parents were worried, she wouldn't spend time with the other kids instead she would stay in her room all day. They knew how the blonde felt about their home planet. When she was three, she would look at the Earth and be mesmerized by it. When she was eight, she started drawing the planet and having her room covered by those paintings. When she was fifteen, she would put on a space suit and would go out to feel closer to the Earth.

Her parents couldn't understand her desire to go back to Earth; many people would love to be living where she lived. On her eighteen birthday her parent decided to send her back to Earth along with others teens. When she first put her feets on the ground, she was met with eyes as beautiful as the Earth.

 

Once upon a time there was a girl from the ground, with hair as black as chocolate and eyes as green as the Amazon. She had lived her whole life knowing her destiny was already written by others that weren't her. She never knew anyhing other than her small town. But she had always dreamt with the universe. SHe would spend hours admiring the beauty of the sky. SHe would lie in the ground at night and coount stars. She would waste hours reading and watching documentaries about the mysterious and dark space. Her parents were aware of her love for the sky, but they forced her to study law. And she would find comfort with stories about constellations and stars. Every night she would dream about going to space.

At the age of seventeen, she visited NASA, and her desire to see the dark and cold universe only grew. Al the age of eighteen, her parents gave up and finally let her pursue her dream. At the age of ninteen, she saw a thing falling from the sky, and she started running like there was no tomorrow. It was when she arrived at the place of the collision that saw a big metallic ship, now destroyed by the hit. And at the moment people started to get out, she was met with eyes more beautiful than the sky.

 

Once upon a time a sky girl and an earth girl, both with differents dreams and different paths, but both connected at the same time. When their ayes met each other, they found a home they didn't know they were looking for. The sky met the earth, and the earth met the sky.


End file.
